gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
AFA3 Archive
Chapter Three: Five Hour later in the Wraith Home System. James Fleet of 30 Hives and around 50 cruisers dropped out of Hyperspace close to the central planet and immidiately opend fire on the enemy fleet. The enemy fleet was huge ablut 80 hives and the one and only superhive were guarding the system. Luckily the superhive was not yet in range. Ten Hives of James fleet closed in on the superstation, the rest of the fleet tried to hold back the rest of enemy fleet. The hives closing in on the superstation launched hundreds of bomber which were heading for the planet. No sign yet of the Tau�ri fleet. The battle did not go well, the bombers heading for the planet had no chance agains the thousands of darts defending the planet. Only a few made it to the surface but they manage only to cause little damage before the were shot down as well. The same in Space, five hives holding back the enemy fleet were already destoyed, several seriously damaged. As that would not be bad enough, the superhive would be in range any second now. The hives attacking the stations in orbit had more success, one station was already destroyed, and the shield of the superstation were failing. But then they made a terrible mistake, the were to close to the planet, the planetary defense canons were in range, they they immidiately took out three hives. The exploding hives destoyed two more and three were seriously damaged. James knew that the Tau�ri would not come, but he didn�t mind, he would die anyway. The superhive was in range and took out james ship immidiately, the rest o f james fleet now was retreating. But moments before they jumped to hyperspace three Ravend decloacked. One in the middle of James fleet, one near the superstation one one in the enemy fleet, seconds later they jumped to hyperspace, followed by huge explosions. The rest of james fleet was gone, the superstation no longer was able to stay in orbit and crashed on the planet, millions of wraith died. The one in the enemy fleet took out at least 10 hives, it caused some kind of domino effect, the hives close to the explosions were destroyed while the hives blowing up were damaging other hives as well. What happend? After passed events the Tau�ri were not willing to risk that their fleet was ambushed. In the little time they had they managed to cloak three Ravens and equipped them with powerfull mark nine warheads. At the meeting with James fleet the docked onto three different hives, releasing their docking clamps seconds after arriving in the wraith home system. The Rest of the fleet just flew on instead of dropping out of hyperspace, they waited in a closeby system for the signal to pick up the ravens. Today the Tau�ri achieved a great victory, but it was also a sad day. The now new exactly about the enemy strenght in their home system, they caused immense damage without one of their ships even being damaged, but it had a price. For the first time they were the bad guys not keeping their end of the bargain.